


An Uneventful Halloween Party

by PeachChapstick



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachChapstick/pseuds/PeachChapstick
Summary: Bucky hosts a Halloween party and Steve doesn't have a costume.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	An Uneventful Halloween Party

Halloween was Bucky’s favorite time of the year. Celebrating it in high school got to be a little tricky. He was too old to trick or treat, didn’t want to get wasted, and didn’t like scary movies. But he still loved all the costumes and decorations and candy. This year, he decided to throw his own Halloween party. One with just his friends and without alcohol.

Natasha was his absolute best friend, so they’d been planning their Halloween costume together since before the past year’s Halloween. Nat was going to be Strawberry Shortcake and Bucky was going to be Huckleberry Pie. This wouldn’t be any sort of an issue if he hadn’t started dating Steve during the winter. Steve wasn’t a big Halloween fan, so he hadn’t dressed up since he was in middle school. This led him to not know how to dress up this year. He’d practically begged Bucky to do a couple’s costume with him, but he just couldn’t let go of his year-long plans. 

Today was Halloween, so Bucky had to prepare for his party. It was going to take place in his rarely used basement, so he didn’t have to do any cleaning. What he did have to do was go to the store and pray they still had enough Halloween decorations left for him to decorate the space.

As Bucky was putting on his jacket and shoes to go to Walmart, he got a call from Steve. Shit, hopefully he could still come tonight.

“Hey, what’s up?” Bucky greeted.

“Have you left yet?” Steve asked.

“No, I’m just getting ready to leave,” Bucky answered. “Do you need something?”

“Wll,” Steve began, sheepishly. “There is one thing.”

“And what’s that?”

“A costume.”

“I’ll pick you up in five, how about that?”

“Perfect. You’re amazing.”

Bucky arrived at Steve’s house and sat outside waiting for about three minutes before Steve emerged. He was wearing jeans and a burnt orange sweater, perfect for fall. Steve’s entire house was ready for fall, really. His mom was very into gardening and the outdoors, so their yard was covered in pumpkins and other decorations. Bucky loved it. It was very fall, not very Halloween.

“Thank you so so so much for picking me up,” Steve said, climbing into the car.

“No problem. I can’t have my boyfriend showing up to my own Halloween party without a costume,” Bucky said.

Steve blushed. “I still don’t even know what costume to get. I’m not creative like that. I think I was, like, Batman every single Halloween when I was a kid.”

“Then why don’t you just get another Batman costume?” Bucky asked. “It would be a cute costume.”

“But everyone always has such cute costumes, especially our friends. I don’t want to show up in a shitty Batman costume while Natasha shows up in some elaborate, homemade costume,” Steve explained.

Bucky pulled into the Walmart parking lot, pulling through into a space because it was more convenient. He didn’t know how to fix Steve’s costume dilemma. No costume they could get from Walmart would be comparable to the costumes everyone else would be wearing. People would be going full out. He didn’t want Steve to feel embarrassed and underdressed, but they were all friends, so he probably wouldn’t feel that bad. Maybe Bucky could whip something up for him real quick.

Inside the store, there were plenty of decorations left. Bucky picked up a table cloth, cups, plates, spider webs, and big fluffy spiders. He probably could’ve gotten more decorations, but the party was focused on hanging out, not looking at Halloween decor. Now all that there was left to do was find Steve a costume.

There were plenty of bagged costumes left, but they were all cheap and unappealing. Besides, Steve wanted to be something a little more unique. Bucky was a little frustrated that he’d left his costume until last minute, but he was more than happy to help him figure something else out. That’s what a boyfriend was for, after all.

That night, everyone began to arrive around 8:30. Nat and Steve came early to help set up, of course. Matt dressed up in his dad’s old boxing costume, Tony dressed up as Hugh Hefner, Peter dressed up as Rick from Rick and Morty, and Wanda dressed up as a carrot. They were all super cute costumes and basically homemade. There were other people there in amazing costumes, of course, but those were Bucky’s favorites.

He’d prepared a bunch of Halloween snacks; candy, cupcakes, chips, and punch. Everyone was eating and laughing and having a good time. It seemed like a perfect Halloween night. Bucky was worried that Steve didn’t feel the same way. He wasn’t a fan of Halloween and had to wear a last minute costume that Bucky had designed.

What was Steve’s Halloween costume? He was a genderbent Angel Food Cake. They’d found him a purple hat and purple shoes at Walmart. He already had a pair of overalls and Bucky lent him a purple long sleeve tee to wear underneath. Bucky thought he looked adorable, but Steve was a little self-conscious about the look.

“So, are you guys all in a group costume, or what’s the situation going on here?” Tony asked, walking over to where Bucky, Steve, and Nat were sitting and discussing their chemistry homework.

“Yeah, Strawberry Shortcake characters,” Nat answered.

Tony raised his eyebrows. “You know, this is really not the look I was expecting from the three of you. Well, Steve, maybe, but I expected you two to wear, like, sexy costumes.”

“Throw us in any other Halloween party and we would be,” Nat observed.

“So what makes this one different?” Tony questioned. “The lack of alcohol? The fact that there’s under twenty people here.”

“Hey, don’t diss the party,” Steve complained.

“I’m not, I’m just trying to understand,” Tony defended himself.

Bucky smiled at him. “No, it’s fine, I get it. What makes this party different is that it’s actually people we like. I can wear costumes I actually like. It’s nice to spend Halloween with the people you love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this quick Halloween story. I'm sorry that I didn't post this Friday night, but it's been a really busy week. This is my last scheduled one-shot, but I plan on making at least one in November and I might go back to a schedule in December. I've really enjoyed this and thanks for all the support!


End file.
